


Uncover

by Amanuansis908



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fankids Galore, Three Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuansis908/pseuds/Amanuansis908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo's on a mission.<br/>Ever since her first encounter with the cheery, agile, carrot-topped do-gooder, Jennifer Stoppable and her lame excuse of a sidekick, Claudine Du, have been on Cleo's blacklist.  She's thrilled when Ms. Tabitha Leon will give her extra credit o do just that...</p>
<p>Annie's found others.<br/>After becoming hopelessly lost on an educational field trip to an Amazon factory, Annie finds herself in a city she never knew existed, where the supernatural run wild, with people just like her...</p>
<p>Bridget's stuck at home.<br/>On Halloween night, Bridget is forced to stay at the lair and give out candy with her brother Diego.  But when she is invited to a party, her plans change and she attempts to clone herself so she can be in two places at once.  But when the plan goes south, and a messed up clone is rampaging around the world and Bridget has just a few hours to catch it, how will she do it?</p>
<p>Follow the stories of three sisters as they set off on wild adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncover

"And if you could please pass up all of your permission slips to the front of the class, we will be able to depart in the next fifteen minutes." Mrs.Pond drolled, failing to make her message known to the talkative 7th graders. Well, all except for one. Annie had been half listening as she shoved a hand into her exploding backpack, wrinkled papers and books spilling out as she did so.


End file.
